In recent years, with continuous development of display technology, various types of display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices and organic light-emitting display devices, have emerged within the display industry, and become the mainstream products in the display field. Among these display devices, the organic light-emitting display panel has become the trend in the development of display industry due to its excellent performance including its slim structure, low power consumption, intense brightness, high contrast, high resolution, wide viewing angle, etc., and is a hot research domain in the current display field.
At present, fingerprint unlocking and face unlocking screens are widely accepted by consumers because of their high security and easy operation. The under-screen fingerprint identification is a major trend because it does not occupy an extra area of a screen frame and facilitates achieving a narrow border or borderless design. However, because the under-screen fingerprint identification needs to consider the consequence of light collimation, the current under-screen fingerprint identification is mostly achieved by means of a fingerprint identification module with an add-on collimation system. This structure additionally increases the area of a display panel, which is unfavorable for slimming the display panel. Therefore, researchers in this field are actively exploring the schemes of embedding a fingerprint identification module in a display panel. However, because problems on light collimation, complicated circuits, etc., still have not been solved, the development of embedded fingerprint identification is relatively slow.
Therefore, the technical solutions provided by the present disclosure are trying to solve the above problems and to achieve the function of under-screen fingerprint identification while also obtaining a slim design of the display panel.